


You Can't Leave Me, I Need You

by Destielshipper100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean wants him to stay, M/M, Not too underage but less than 18 so, Sam's leaving for Stanford, Sams about 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper100/pseuds/Destielshipper100
Summary: Dean finds Sam's acceptance letter to Stanford, the day before he leaves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I put in the tags, Sam is 17, not too underage but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

"When were you going to tell me?" Dean asked Sam as he held up the acceptance letter to Stanford. A single tear fell from his eye, mixture of sadness and anger. Sam is his everything, his reason for living. If he leaves him with dad there's no way he'd stay sane.   
"It's my chance at a normal life Dee! You should be happy for me, not angry!" Sam yelled as he stormed off the his crappy motel bedroom. He leaned on the door causing paint to peel off.   
This was all he wanted, a normal life, away from ghosts, werewolves, wendigos etc. Why wasn't Dean happy for him? Why was he mad? There was a light knock at the door.   
"Sammy?" He heard Dean's voice whisper, obviously hurt, because Dean /never/ whispered.   
"What?" Sam sniffled out.   
"Let me in please, I need to talk to you."   
Sam snorted, "You've said everything you need to say, leave me alone." Sam heard the door knob turn and realized he forgot to lock the door. Dean peeked his head in and saw laying on the floor, a puddle of tears by his face.   
"Sammy, I didn't mean to hurt you, you're my world, I don't know what I'd do without you around everyday. I love you Sammy." Dean said as he held the small frame of his petite little brother. They fell asleep with their arms around each other, Dean wishing tomorrow would never come, so Sam wouldn't never leave.   
That night the only thought going through Deans mind was 'why didn't I find out te night before he leaves? Doesn't he love me too?'


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning went by so slow, helping Sam pack. This must be the reason Dad's been at a bar any chance he got, and why he was so depressed and angry. Sam and Dean got in the Impala silently. It was a three and a half hour drive from where there latest case was.   
San stared at his lap, and Dean stared at him.   
"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked as Sam started to play with his hair. Sam stared straight at Dean with an emotionless look on his face.   
"Kiss me." He said quietly. Deans mouth hung open in shock.  
"What? Why?" We're the only things he could get out.   
lIf you kiss me I won't go. I'll stay here with you."   
Dean just stared at his little brother. He always knew they were close, closer than most siblings, but he never thought their love to be more than family, but then he thought about all the long hugs, the little touches, and the feeling he always got when Sam told him he loves him. He did the only thing he could think to do, he reached over and ran his thumb over Sam's bottom lip. Both smiled at this little action. Sam and Dean both leaned in til their lips were softly touching. They immediately felt a huge explosion of fireworks. They kissed for a minute before Dean slid his tongue between Sam's lips and started to explore his moth, licking every inch, making the younger Winchester let out a small whimper. Dean hesitantly pulled away. Both got out of the car and started to unpack all of Sam's stuff from the trunk. Once they were done, Dean leaned into Sam's slightly swollen lips and kissed him passionatly. Sam started to back up slowly until he felt the bed hit the back of his legs. Sam sat down, pulling Dean with him.   
"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Dean asked. Sam replied by starting to unbutton Dean's flannel.   
"Yes," he whispered, "I've wanted this for so long." Sam finished unbuttoning shirt and started on his own. Soon both their flannels were discarded to the floor, along with their under shirts. Dean reached down and undid Sam's belt and threw it to the ground. After, he kneeled down on the ground and pulled down Sam's jeans and boxers. Sam's cock jumped out at Deans face, he licked his lips as he leaned in ad mouthed at the head, very pleased with the noises Sam was making. After a minute, Dean had started to kiss up Sam's body, pausing to pay attention to his nipples and neck. Sam let out a moan when Dean sucked on his neck. He later returned the favor, leaving multiple hickeys all over Dean's chest and nexk.   
"Do we have any lube?" Sam asked Dean as they layed on the bed.   
"I have some in my duffle bag." Dean got off the bed and walked over to the bag, pulling out the bottle. As he walked back, he lubed up two of his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. Sam layed on the bed with his legs spread, waiting for Dean. The bed sunk with Dean's weight as he sat down and grabbed one of Sam's legs and began to scissor him open. Sam moaned when Dean brushed his prostate while Sam fucked himself back on Dean's fingers. When Sam was stretched out and open, Dean put on a condom lubed up his cock, and slid in slowly. Both groaned.   
"Nng, Dean!" Sam screamed as he bumped his prostate again. Sam came with a shudder and moan, pushing Dean to his climax as well.   
"I love you Sammy." Dean said, kissing the top of his baby brothers head.   
"I love you too Dee." They fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other and Sam's head resting on Dean's chest.


End file.
